Life is slippery, here take my hand
by HiddenInTheShadowsForever
Summary: Fang doesn't mean to yell. Nudge is trying. Iggy is sorry. Max is scared, but she won't let anyone know. She's tough. Better then it sounds. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hope you like it! Sorry it's short. It's just late. Review please and tell me if you like it! Fax and Niggy.

MAX POV:

The flock and I were resting in a forest. I was leaning against a log eating some raw fish. Angel and Gazzy where playing tag, while Nudge and Iggy were talking about something that I probably don't want to get involved in. Poor Iggy. Once Nudge gets started on a topic she NEVER stops. Fang came over and sat next to me just as I finished my fish.

"Hey." He said. Wow one word. One WHOLE word. That must have been real hard for him.

"Hey" I replied casually.

"MAAAAAX! Someone is here!" Angel yelled to me, just then a girl about my age walked into view. Fang and I jumped up into fighting stance. The girl looked scared.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I don't want to go back! You can't make me!" She shouted. She fell down onto her knees and put her hands over her head. Fang cautiously walked over to her. Angel did the same. I sighed as I reluctantly walked over to the girl.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Ashley! I mean no harm! Honestly! I just barely escaped from the school, and I don't plan on going back!" She said with her head still in her hands.

ANGEL POV:

Wow! A new flock member! That would be SO cool to have another girl in the flock! Even if we had to carry her. Well when I say we I mean Fang and Iggy. I wonder what she's thinking. Hey! Why bother even thinking the question when I can just have a peek into her mind!

_Not. Going. Back. They won't make me. Okay. Be brave Ashley. Just snap out your wings and take off._

She has wings?!?! I should have read her mind earlier.

"Max! She has wings!"

Max looked surprised. The girl, Ashley, looked up. Then her and Fang were giving each other looks. Then Max sighed, as Fang turned to the girl and held out a hand. She cautiously took the hand.

"Welcome to the flock, Ashley." Fang said as he helped her up from the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

NUDGE POV

Ohemgee! A new flock member! This is gonna be SO cool! AHHH! I wonder if Max has a chocolate bar. Chocolate sounds good right now. I love chocolate! I loooooove it! It is SO go-

_Nudge! Your giving me a headache!_

_Sorry Angel_

_So, you love chocolate?_

_Yeah._

_What else do you loooove?_

_Hmmm. I love the flock! They're awesome!_

_Ugh! Nevermind._

I looked questioningly at Angel. "Angel, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" She said innocently. I frowned. Iggy, Max, and Fang looked at us curiously then turned back to Ashley.

MAX POV

Why does Fang even care about this new flock member? Last time we saw a kid, Fang didn't care that the flock just saw their wings and ditched him. Ugh! Ok. Calm.

_MAX! ERASERS!_

Ok that wasn't the voice. I looked at Angel then I looked up at the sky and saw a lot of erasers. I'd estimate about 70. I looked at Ashley.

"Well you got here by flying. Let's see how well your fighting skills are." I said sternly.

Ashley nodded and jumped up and got into fighting stance. Then the flock-including Ashley I guess-jumped into the sky, and started kicking Eraser A-

_Max!  
Sorry Angel!_

ASHLEY POV

We started to fight. An Eraser lunged at me but I did a roundhouse kick and knocked the air out of it. It folded it's wings and dropped to the ground. I looked around and saw the little blonde girl controlling about 8 Erasers. All of a sudden I heard someone scream.

"NUDGE!" I looked over and saw Max staring in horror as the girl called Nudge started to fall. I panicked and started to race over towards her. But I was to late. She hit the lake. Quickly the number of Erasers lessen. Then the flock landed on the ground and raced over to the lake. Max dived in the water. We all stood there waiting in pure horror. Poor Nudge.

MAX POV

Where is she?! Where?! I can't find her! I swam even deeper.

Then I saw her.

I raced-well swam in my case- as fast as I could towards her. I picked up Nudges little body and swam towards the top. Once I my head was above the water I laid Nudge down on the grass, then got out of the cold lake. Iggy raced over to Nudge, along with Gazzy, Angel, Fang, and Ashley. I kneeled down by Nudge.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Angel shrieked. Iggy ran his fingers over the wounds.

"She's been hurt badly. I think Angel is right."

NUDGE POV

Darkness. It was everywhere. I heard voices far away. I was tired. Why are they yelling?

Why are you yelling Max?

Why are you yelling Fang?

What's going on?

I want to open my eyes, but I can't.

Please don't cry Angel. Don't yell Max. Don't be mad Fang.

I'm trying to open my eyes. I'm trying.

Don't worry.

I'll find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

MAX POV

Ugh. Fang thinks he knows everything. Well he doesn't! I hate him so much right now.

_**Flashback**_

"_Max, you should've went after Nudge. The flock could've handled the erasers on their own."_

_I looked up from Nudge and over to Fang in surprise._

"_What? So this is my fault now?"_

"_Well if you just went after her, her injury wouldn't have been that bad. Besides we had Ashley with us, so she could've taken your place in the fight."_

_I froze._

_Taken my place._

_She_

_Could_

_Take_

_My _

_Place._

"_Oh well excuse me. Who died and made you such a jerk?" I said, being sure to watch my language with Angel around._

_Fang glared his death glare. Then he went back to building a fire with Iggy._

_I sighed. Sure it wasn't a big fight._

_But it was a big one._

_With Fang._

"_I'm sorry if I caused any trouble by coming here." Said a voice. _

_I looked up and met Ashleys' eyes._

_I sighed. I know how it feels to feel like everything is your own fault._

_So, I guess me and her are kind of in the same position._

"_No. You didn't. Fang is just really strange some times." I held back a smirk, knowing he could hear me. She nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back._

"_I'll go collect some fire wood." Then she left._

_I turned back to Nudges pale body. She really was hurt. We were all doing our best to help her. Maybe we should get her to a hospital…._

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked around.

Ashley and Fang were sitting by the fire talking about something.

Angel was sitting by Nudges body, talking comforting words to her in case she could hear them. Total was sitting on Angels lap.

Iggy was fidgeting with his hands, while sitting by the fire.

Then I heard a yawn.

I quickly jumped up and ran over to Nudge. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Nudge!" I cried. (It's a figure of speech. I didn't really cry. Just getting that straight.)

"Max. Angel. How long was I out?" She asked weakly.

"A couple hours." Angel replied.

"I'm tired. Can I go to bed?"

"Yes sweetie, you can." We all made a bed for her over by the tree.

Fang, Ashley, and Iggy were already standing over us. Iggy picked Nudge up and carried her over to the tree. She said something into his ear. He hesitated then nodded. He laid Nudge down then laid down next to her and put his arm around her.

I looked around again. Fang and Ashley were talking again, discussing something.

_Take your place._

The words echoed inside my head like drums.

I have to get out of here.

Good luck Ashley.

Angel was playing with Total, while sitting across from Fang and Ashley.

She suddenly looked up.

"NO!" She cried.

This caused Fang and Ashley to look up in alarm.

But I was already in the sky, flying away.


End file.
